The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification establishes standards among telecommunications associations for third-generation (3G) mobile phone system specification. 3GPP standardization TR 23.861 specifies Multi access packet data network (PDN) connectivity and internet protocol (IP) flow mobility, including multi-interface user equipments (UEs), simultaneously connecting to 3GPP access and only one non-3GPP access, scenarios, requirements and solutions for dynamic routing of flows and provisioning of UEs to support routing/connectivity policies managed by the same PDN. However, TR 23.861 does not specify that the same IP flow is delivered over multiple accesses simultaneously or multiple PDNs are involved in the process. 3GPP standardization TS 23.402 provides for architecture enhancements for non-3GPP access and discusses inter-system mobility policies.
The existing methods implemented according to the 3GPP standards are static and not responsive to dynamic changes in network conditions, operator goals and changes in the networking environment. For example, the current practices rely on a static list of policies. User equipments are typically configured statically by an operator and are not enabled to respond to dynamically changing conditions of the network. Currently existing methodologies also do not focus on the intelligent and automated decision making needed to influence multi-radio behavior, and instead focuses on creating a set of “good enough” static policies.